Wind Cheer
Wind Cheer is a foreigner pegasus pony, living around Ponyville, Equestria by way of the Old Kingdom. He introduces himself as a diplomat and a part-time writer, currently living in a hoof-crafted cloudhome in the vincinity of the Sweet Apple Acres, wherein he is employed. Personality Wind Cheer seems to be a very absent-minded pony. His speech often lapses into random musings and is often laced with poetic subtext or incomprehensible ramblings. Even though he appears to be perpetually enveloped in disarray, he is sort of a neat-freak, trying his best to keep his work-space in an usable condition. At first glance, Cheer appears slightly unhinged to other ponies, as his demeanour and mannerisms seem slightly achronic. The pegasus himself is rather open to others, usually starting casual talk on even the pettiest subjects. Still, he seems to withdraw his personal information or avoid the subject of himself almost entirely. The pegasus is a strangely calm pony in face of danger, trivializing most threats with a deadpan expression and a casual shrug. Occasionally his stoicism eludes him and he may show signs of panic. Lastly, he is quite clearly well-versed in pointless trivia of all subjects a pony can come up with - warfare, skiing, herbalism, chess and anatomy, among other things. His main hobby is quite clearly mythology, as he can be heard citing various Old Kingdom ballads or thinking aloud about tales of most imaginary creatures. Appearance and Possessions One of the first impressions that come to mind when first glancing at the pony is large. The pegasus is of a very imposing frame, easily towering over most average residents of Ponyville. His wings, to compensate, are also somewhat larger than that of any other pegasus pony. Wind Cheer used to possess but one piece of clothing he could be seen wearing at all times - a cerulean headband made out of simple cloth material. The object was vital to keeping his mane from covering his eyes. Since recently, however, he has discarded the headband in favour of letting the mane hang freely down. With its added volume, he manages to keep it clear off his face just fine. Not long ago, before Spring, Cheer added an accessory to his person that went completely against his usual disposition - claiming to have received it as a gift from his faraway friend back from Old Kingdom, the pegasus wore a golden torc around his neck. The object was taken well care of, and looked similar to metal strands of hair woven into a braid, finished with clasps forged to resemble oaken leaves. He claimed and still claims that it served as his winter good-luck charm, said to keep the evil spirits at bay. How much of that was true is left for debate. The mane in question is another signature aspect of his appearance, as it would fit more a mare than a stallion. It is silly long and rather messy. The pegasus blames his lack of attention for its current state. His tail shares that aspect, being long enough to easily do as a makeshift cover for the stallion. According to ponies close to Cheer, it smells of grass and wild flowers. Cheer himself tends to shrug off such comments quickly. Background Wind Cheer avoids talking about his history and his earlier days. Gathering information about his pre-immigration period is a chore in itself. Still, he has shared a few vital facts up to now. Cheer was apparently born into a full-pegasus family living in the central countries of the Old Kingdom, to the north-east of Equestria. Cheer attended a form of higher study, an university of sorts, before becoming a full-fledged diplomat for his homeland. The reasons for his departure and subsequent arrival to Equestria are largely unknown. When asked, he simply claims - "job opportunities." While the pegasus easily explains the apparent meaning of his cutie mark, he has yet to reveal the story tied to obtaining it to a greater number of ponies. When the topic does come up in conversation, Cheer plainly re-routes the discussion to a different matter or hoof-waves, his explanation usually along the lines of the story being too boring or plain to bother anypony with it. Since his arrival to Equestria, he has only managed to share the story and personal details to a hoof-full of ponies. Category:OCs Category:Pegasi Category:Stallions Category:Inactive Characters